A Funny Fall and a Wonderful Winter
by A Silent Thought
Summary: And with that she picked up her belongings and leaned in one last time to do something that surprised the both of them. She kissed him on the cheek very gently. As she kissed his cheek she opens his hand to place her mockingjay pin inside his palm.


Disclaimer: no I do not own harry potter or anything mentioned about the harry potter franchise. nor do I own the rights to the name Coraline. i wish i did thought...anyways all rights belong to J.K Rowling and Neil Gamin.

Chapter one: A Certain Brown haired boy.

Coraline wandered down to the small bit of beach near the lake at Hogwarts. She listened to the waves licking the beaches rocky sand. Coraline's long black hair billowed out from behind her. She carefully picked up a small stone. It was smooth and wet which made the colors shine beautifully. Coraline never really fit in with her surroundings. At home she was quite and didn't like to be noticed. She was the same at Hogwarts. Nobody knew who she was. Except for Draco Malfoy and his goons when they first laid eyes on her in the first year they had been putting her through hell. They always picked on her. But she couldn't forget what had happened this Morning.

FLASH BACK!

She remembered sifting through her bag looking for her special mockingjay pin her father had bought her while he was out at a muggle shop. Coraline looked up to find Malfoy, Crabb, and goyal laughing at her. At first she was very confused by their sudden appearance then she heard Malfoy whisper

"Looking for this old thing?" Malfoy taunted as he held up her pin. She snapped. Coraline grabbed at her wand but Malfoy was quick her yanked out his wand in record time

"Expelliarmis!" Malfoy shouted

Coraline watched in horror as her wand sailed over to malfoy. Crabb caught it just in time. The boys sneered childishly and ran away laughing and hooting. Coraline tried to chase after them but Malfoy threw a hex at Coraline causing her immediate pain. She screamed out in agony. As the pain slowly died down Coraline begun weeping, she stood up but was very dizzy.

"NO! NO! Why does this always happen to me! Argh!" exasperated, Coraline slumped down on her knees and tried stifling the alligator sized tears that were beginning to weld up in her eyes.

"'scuse me miss…" a timed voice rang out startling Coraline from her self-pity.

"What do you want? Do you want my bag now? Have you come to take my necklace as well? Huh? Well here take it!" Coraline almost screeched as she threw her bag and necklace at the boy who dogged it quickly.

"N...No. miss I d...d...don't want your bag or necklace…I wanted to return this too you… it had your name engraved on it…and it seemed really important that it be returned to you…" the boy knelt down next to her and produced a small pin with the mockingjay on it. For the first time Coraline looked up at the boy. He had a bulky body and brood shoulders. His face was dotted with small freckles and some acne. His eyes were a warm hazel with a slightly brownish tint. His hands looked rough and were smeared with dirt. He was wearing a sweater and a pair of dark blue slacks. his hair was messy and stuck up in various places it was a dirty brown color. She looked at him, scanning him up and down.

"I…how…how did you find this?" Coraline whispered not taking her eyes off the boy for a second; she reached out and carefully plucked the pin from his hands.

"Oh I noticed Malfoy was tossing it through the air I managed to hex him and grab the pin. I don't really know why I did it. Just something told me it was important that I get the pin away from Malfoy…sorry" the boy said gently as he poked the rug with the tip of his sneaker.

"No! Don't apologize, that's absolutely brilliant! I could have never done that in my whole life! Thank you so much!" Coraline said as she stood up.

"Thank you, thank you!" how can I make it up to you?" Coraline spoke so quickly the boy just nodded his head.

"Miss?" the boy said more to himself than to her.

"Yes?" Coraline replied nodding her head. She watched the boy fiddle with his hands for a moment before wiping them on his sweater.

"D…d…do you think I could learn your name?" he said quietly almost a whisper. Coraline looked at him before smiling to herself and nodding.

"Of Corse where are my manners! Coraline…Coraline gates." She said lightly as she stuck out her hand. He shook her hand; she was surprised to find his hands soft and warm. His hands were much larger than she had expected.

"Coraline…" the boy said testing her name out. She almost went weak, somehow she liked the way he said her name it was sweet and gentle. Almost like warm honey…she snapped out of her dream when she noticed the boy leavening

"Hey! Where you off to? She yelled and grabbed his arm. She immediately let go of it.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. It's just I never learned your name. The boy gave her a heart stopping grin before he leaned into her and whispered

"Neville…Neville Longbottom". He shifted slightly as he pulled away from her.

"It…it was nice meeting you Neville Longbottom". He gave her one last cheeky grin and walked away. She watched him go wishing she would be able to see Neville sometime again. Suddenly she noticed him running back to her.

"Coraline?" Neville said slightly hesitant.

"Yes…?" she breathed.

"I know we just met and all but, I can't help but want to get to know you better. Do you want to meet for tea or something sometime?" he spoke softly and stared at the ground the whole time.

Coraline blinked slowly and gave him a small smile before leaning in towards his ear and speaking as softly as she could she said

"Yes I'd love to get to know you better." And with that she picked up her belongings and leaned in one last time to do something that surprised the both of them. She kissed him on the cheek very gently. As she kissed his cheek she opens his hand to place her mockingjay pin inside his palm.

"Don't forget you owe me a date" Coraline cooed softly as she walked past him. She looks back only once and sees him touch his cheek. Coraline giggle and walked to her dormitory.

RETURN TO PRESANT!

Coraline tossed to stone into the lake with a loud THUNK. She admires the ripples the rock created as it sinks to the bottom of the lake. She sighs happily.

"Coraline!" a thick English accent yells. She turns to see a bulky boy walk briskly towards her. he grins at her with his large toothy smile.

"Hello Neville." Coraline replies with a small smile of her own.

i hope you enjoyed my story more chapters coming! it was so much fun to write! thank you for reading! feel free to leave a review! (constructive reviews welcomed) keeping in mind it is only my second story. but this one is going to be a continued story! so look out for more chapters!

Sincerely A Silent Thought


End file.
